


The Darker Side of Us.

by thesameoldfairytale



Series: Under The Radar. [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, BDSM, Bondage, Chains, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fetish Club, Graphic Depictions of Sexual Acts, M/M, Multi, Sex Club, Sex Toys, Vacation, kinktober prompts, please read the notes at the beginning!!!, public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 05:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12358335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesameoldfairytale/pseuds/thesameoldfairytale
Summary: It's the start of the fifth off-season Yuri and Otabek spend together as a couple. They go to Amsterdam for a week to relax and unwind but one night in particular stands out a lot more than the others.





	1. Part 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober prompts: Chains (day 2) & Public (day 18). FYI, this story is over 15K long somehow so I decided to split it into four chapters. 
> 
> Also, I have recently noticed that people as young as 13 seem to be reading my explicit Otayuri stories which honestly worries me a little bit. Obviously I can't stop anyone from reading whatever I post on AO3 but in regards to this specific story here, I just want to point out that it is **extremly adult-themed** and probably the most explicit smut I have ever written, which says a lot if you're familiar with my _Soul Revival_ series... For my own peace of mind and because I don't want anyone to come to me later and say I didn't warn them about the **explicit sexual content** in this story, I'm repeating and adding tags/warnings here, so... This story contains:
> 
>  _\- brief mentions of **underage sex** (no actual underage sex)_  
>  _\- scenes in a **sex / fetish / swingers club**_  
>  _\- depictions of **group sex**_  
>  \- **_voyeurism_**  
>  _\- descriptions of **BDSM practices** and outfits_  
>  _- **mentions and depictions of sex toys** including ropes, cuffs, gags, floggers, buttplugs, vibrators, feathers, dildos, collars, strap-ons, nipple clamps  & tassels, blindfolds, cock rings, riding crops, paddles, chains and a sex swing_  
>  _- **felching / cum kink**_  
>  _- **cum facials / squirting**_  
>  _\- mentions of **anal douching**_  
>  _- **oral sex, vaginal sex and anal sex** including **pegging** (between men, between woman, and between men & women)_  
>   
> Please only start this story if you feel absolutely comfortable reading about all of these things. Like I said, I can't stop anyone from reading the fics I put out here but please just look after yourselves and don't read anything you think you might not be ready for. I will repeat all these tags again at the beginning of each chapter just in case.
> 
> Okay, enough preaching. To those of you who are not put off yet, please enjoy the first chapter!

It wasn’t everyday that Yuri and Otabek found themselves at a swingers party in the middle of Amsterdam’s Red Light District. The sign outside the building only read _geheim_ , which, according to Yuri’s limited knowledge of the Dutch language meant as much as ‘secret’... Considering that this was an invite-only event, the small neon-sign above the entrance was rather fitting.

They had come to Amsterdam a few days ago for a week long vacation Yuri thought they definitely deserved. It was the second week of May and he was longing for a few days off the ice after a successful, yet draining season on it. Him and Otabek had won multiple medals throughout the season, never anything other than gold or silver, technically making them the most decorated figure skating couple of the entire season… if anyone other than a selected few would actually know that they were dating.

Even now, with Victor and Yuuri both retired, Yuri and Otabek hadn’t made their relationship public. They had been together for almost five years now, their initial friendship blossoming into more than that fairly quickly after the Grand Prix Final in Barcelona all those years ago. Other than their closest friends and family, no one knew about them, least of all the public.

It wasn’t like they were scared of the media’s reaction, good or bad, but when it came to their relationship Yuri was just as eager to keep it private as Otabek was. It was just about _them_ , both unwilling to share the other with anyone else, and it worked for them.

Over the years they had gotten to know each other in ways Yuri had never even thought about when they had first gotten together. He basically grew up and evolved into the young man he was today with Otabek by his side, providing a shoulder to lean on when things got too much and an ear to listen when Yuri just couldn’t take the pressure anymore.

In more than one way did Otabek guide him into places and territories he had never expected to discover and explore. He had put down the crumbs without any pressure but Yuri was the one who excitedly followed them and lead them both down those paths even further. Intentionally or not, Otabek brought out a side in Yuri no one other than Otabek got to see, a side that Yuri didn’t really know he had in him.

Yuri had been young, not quite seventeen, the first time he slept with Otabek. It was messy and over very quickly, just the two of them squeezed in the backseat of Victor’s car that they had borrowed for a day trip when Otabek had come to Saint Petersburg for a weekend visit over New Year’s Eve. Victor still didn’t know anything about it and Yuri had made Otabek swear to never speak a word of it to anyone, which was something Otabek had happily agreed to.

Since then, their relationship had evolved dramatically, especially when Otabek moved to Russia only a few months later after Yuri had talked Yakov into taking him on as well. Just after Worlds that year, Lilia had reluctantly agreed to let Yuri move in with Otabek and things just slowly but surely changed from there.

Yuri knew what kind of impact he had on Otabek from the get-go. At times it was difficult to train together when they were unable to keep their hands off each other, and eventually it went so far that Yakov scheduled their on-ice training at different times to keep them away from one another. When Yuri was at the rink, Otabek was at the gym and when Yuri was at Lilia’s for his ballet lessons, Otabek was on the ice instead. It worked out surprisingly well, even though Yuri had thrown a tantrum the first time Yakov told him about the changes.

After a few months though, Yuri had found out how the distance during the day enhanced their time together in the evenings and during their days off. When they did get to be together, Otabek and Yuri quickly began to dip their toes into unchartered territories.

Otabek had been hesitant when they first moved in together. Yuri had only been seventeen and even though they weren’t bothered by the age difference, because it really wasn’t one, at least not in the real world, Yuri could understand why Otabek was so against the idea of trying out new things while he was still technically underage.

They had sex, lots of it, the first year they lived together but it was always fairly vanilla. Yuri bought toys online on a regular basis to spice things up but it hadn’t gone any further than a vibrator or a buttplug.

It was only when Yuri turned eighteen and Chris of all people gave him the best present he hadn’t known he wanted in the first place.

When Yuri showed Otabek the collection of BDSM toys that Chris had sent him for his birthday, things quickly spiralled out of control. It wasn’t only Chris’s present that made a whole new desire blossom inside Yuri, it was also Otabek and his confession that he had been a virgin before Yuri.

All that time Yuri had assumed that Otabek knew what he was doing when they first started to have sex but as it turned out, he had been just as clueless as Yuri. Otabek had told him how he had done stuff with other people before, girls and boys alike, but he had never actually slept with anyone, never had the wish to do that until he got together with Yuri.

That revelation had changed a lot of things for Yuri from one moment to the next. He hadn’t been mad at Otabek for not telling him about it sooner since he had never bothered to ask either. Yuri had just assumed and not really thought about it any more than he had to. The thought that Otabek had been with someone else in the most intimate way possible had stung him whenever it crossed his mind, but Otabek was a couple of years older so it would have been no surprise if he had acquired a little experience in that time. When Otabek revealed that he had never slept with anyone other than him, Yuri couldn’t help but feel relieved.

He saw it as a chance for both of them to grow and discover new things together as a couple. They were on equal grounds and Yuri would lie if he said he didn’t find that thought strangely comforting… and exciting.

Yuri knew that Victor would kill Chris if he ever found out what the Swiss skater had sent Yuri for his birthday. Over the years, he had never told anyone about his present. No one other than Chris and Otabek knew anything about it. It was their secret, one that they let grow even bigger as time went on.

When he first saw the assortment of toys and other _things_ Yuri had known that he was blushing up to his ears, especially since Otabek had been looking over his shoulder when he had opened the package. Yuri had initially been annoyed but deep down he realised he only felt that way because seeing the ropes and cuffs, the gag and whip, sent an unusual and unfamiliar thrill through him, and he wasn’t sure how Otabek would feel about that.

It took them a few weeks and half-way through the off-season that year until neither Yuri nor Otabek could deny the fact anymore that they wanted to try some of the things Chris had gifted Yuri.

He remembered the conversation like it was yesterday. It was a Sunday when Yuri had dug the box out of the depth of their wardrobe and carried it with him into the living room where Otabek had been watching television. Yuri could still clearly see how Otabek’s eyes had widened and especially how his cheeks had turned a lovely shade of pink when he had recognised the box in Yuri’s hand.

Yuri had barely sat down next to him, the box in his lap, when Otabek had blurted out, “I want to try some of these things.”

It was pretty much exactly what Yuri had been wanting to say to Otabek. A huge grin had spread across his lips and only a few minutes later they had found themselves awkwardly stumbling through their first experience with a pair of handcuffs and a blindfold.

One thing they had quickly realised after that night was the need to talk about these things. They shouldn’t have rushed into it the way they did. Conversation was key and as soon as they both recognised that, it hadn’t taken them long to shake off the shyness when it came to their sex life.

They had experimented a lot since then, had engaged in multiple conversations about all things BDSM with Chris whenever they happened to be in the same city at the same time. In the beginning Yuri was very reluctant to talk to Chris about any of these things but Otabek had reassured him that Chris was the best, and only, person they could talk to about if they wanted to learn more based on someone’s personal experience.

Yuri certainly hadn’t been interested in hearing about Chris’s sex life but he had to agree that Otabek had a point. Chris had opened even more doors for them than they knew were even available. A whole new world had opened up to them and they both wanted to see where it would lead them.

One time Chris told them how he used to be in a polyamorous relationship for a while and how exciting that kind of openness could be. Yuri and Otabek talked about that in private as well but they quickly realised that they didn’t need and certainly didn’t want anyone else besides each other.

There was one thing though that had sparked their interest when Chris had told them about his experience in past relationships.

Swingers clubs.

Yuri and Otabek had been to a number of sex clubs all over the world but it had always been more about watching than participating. It was the thrill of seeing other people engage in sexual acts, not about wanting to be a part of it.

The first time they went to a swingers club in Saint Petersburg had been an utter disaster. Otabek broke some guy’s nose for grabbing Yuri’s ass without his permission and even roughly yanked a girl’s hair for putting her mouth on Yuri’s dick without his consent.

They had told Chris about that incident and were luckily reassured that not every swingers club was like that. Yuri and Otabek didn’t want to be put off the idea of going to these places completely, so hearing Chris’s stories about the various places he had visited with his boyfriend made them feel more at ease about the whole thing.

Yuri and Otabek had talked a lot about their first swingers experience and all the things Chris had told them about his, and they both agreed on one things fairly quickly. The excitement coming from going to these clubs and parties wasn’t founded in the idea of having sex with strangers. It was the voyeurism aspect of it all that turned them on, the way other people would watch them have sex just like they got a kick out of watching others have sex.

The next handful of swingers parties were good experiences, definitely compared to the first one. When they eventually ended up at one club during a fetish night, their interest in BDSM had spiked even more.

It was no surprise then that they picked Amsterdam for their off-season vacation, the city that was known for their sex clubs and Red Light District. They had been out to Casa Rosso the previous night, intrigued by the club’s reputation and the shows they witnessed certainly didn’t disappoint. Yuri was still a little sore from the activities that had followed in their hotel room late at night but the thought that Otabek was probably feeling the same made it all instantly better.

Now, less than twenty-four hours later, as they were at the address Chris had given them, Yuri was buzzing with excitement, holding Otabek’s hand as he looked up at the neon-light sign above the front door of the otherwise unassuming building in the centre of Amsterdam.

“This better be good,” Yuri said with a massive smile on his face as he turned his face to look at his gorgeous boyfriend.

Otabek rewarded him with a small smile of his own and a quick peck to his temple before he pressed the bright orange button which seemed to be the doorbell.

The door opened not five seconds later and Yuri eagerly stepped over the threshold, dragging Otabek in behind him. The room they walked into was completely white, reminding him of a doctor’s office which was very strange at a first glance. Yuri however only shrugged after he got a good look around.

“At least it looks clean,” he mumbled to himself, trying to calm his nerves a little.

They had been to countless swingers parties and clubs before and they had all been different, no two alike. This one was their first invite-only party though.

Yuri was just about to say something else when a door on their right opened up and a lady in a short black latex dress joined them. She had flawless, chocolate brown skin and long black curly hair. Her dress looked strangely comfortable, Yuri thought, and her legs were seemingly endless in those sparkling silver peep toes she was wearing. Her red lipstick somehow didn’t look tacky at all and her winged eyeliner made her dark eyes pop. She was incredibly beautiful and Yuri knew Otabek had come to that realisation at the same time as him when Otabek squeezed his hand a little tighter.

The woman was holding an ipad in her hands, her black nail polish glistening in the fluorescent light of what Yuri could only imagine was something akin to a waiting room.

“Your names?” the lady asked, her voice monotone and completely uninterested.

Yuri was taken aback by her lack of… well, friendliness perhaps? He wasn’t sure what it was or what he even expected but it certainly wasn’t this.

Before he could even open his mouth to reply, Otabek beat him to it.

“Otabek Altin and Yuri Plisetsky,” he said, his voice not wavering at all and his eyes fixed on the woman in front of them.

Seemingly unimpressed the lady scrolled through her ipad for a few moments before she looked back up and asked, “Christophe Giacometti is vouching for you?”

Yuri nodded immediately but Otabek was again the one who actually managed to speak.

“Yes,” he said, still completely unaffected by any of the weirdness that was hanging in the air around them.

Chris was the one who got them invited to this party. All people who were attending it must have either been attendees in the past or recommended by someone who was. When Yuri and Otabek had told Chris they were going to Amsterdam, he immediately gave them the address of the exclusive club without even asking them if they wanted to go.

The woman typed something on her ipad then and Yuri was beginning to feel a bit unsettled. He didn’t feel uncomfortable or even scared, he just felt… strange.

When the woman suddenly stepped closer and extended her hand out towards them, an incredibly welcoming and warm smile suddenly gracing her full lips, Yuri was incredibly confused. Otabek on the other hand didn’t seem to be affected at all as he reached out to shake her hand.

“Hi,” she said, her voice now more bubbly than reserved. “I’m Agnes. Welcome to _geheim_.”

Only when Otabek let go of his hand, did Yuri manage to collect himself and went to shake the hand Agnes offered him in greeting as well.

“Hi,” Yuri barely choked out before Agnes went on.

“Is this your first time in Amsterdam?” she asked, clutching the ipad to her chest now as she begins to walk towards the door that she came through a few minutes earlier.

“Yes,” Otabek responded before he took Yuri’s hand again and entwined their fingers.

Agnes waved a hand at them, indicating for them to follow her, as she said, “Are you enjoying it so far?”

Yuri was perplexed at the casualness with which Agnes and Otabek engaged in smalltalk with each other. His first impression of Agnes wasn’t particularly great but the longer he listened to her talk, the more he warmed up to her, smirking occasionally at some of the remarks she made about Chris’s previous visits.

“To be fair,” Agnes began as the three of them walked down a barely lit hallway, “Chris and Masumi have never vouched for anyone before. They’ve been guests here for years. I was starting to think they didn’t have any friends with the same kind of… let’s say, _unique_ interests but now you’re here, so…”

She trailed off but the genuine smile on her lips didn’t vanish.

Yuri didn’t say anything. He was too distracted by the stark contrast between the white room they had first stepped into and the black room full of blood-red lockers, a handful of small leather sofas and copper basins that Agnes lead them into now.

“Wow,” was the only word that escaped Yuri’s mouth. He was impressed, that was for sure.

Agnes didn’t hide her smirk when she turned around to face Yuri and Otabek again. She reached out to her right and opened one of the spacious lockers before she began to explain the house rules.

“This is our changing room, so to say,” she said. “I’m sure Chris has mentioned to you that we are a fetish only club which means no jeans, no trainers and no cotton shirts. Our dress code only allows lingerie of any kind and clothing made out of latex, leather and PVC. Footwear is optional and please be assured that our cleanliness standards are exceptionally high. Most guests prefer to go barefoot but that is absolutely up to you.”

Yuri only nodded along as a sign that he understood everything that Agnes was saying, while Otabek moved behind him to take the leather rucksack off of Yuri’s shoulders. He absent-mindedly grinned as he felt Otabek’s arm wrap around his waist a second later, the rucksack laying forgotten on the floor next to Otabek’s feet, but Agnes’s voice quickly brought Yuri back to the situation at hand.

“Our lockers are secured with a code,” she explained, pointing out the number pad on the locker door she had opened up a few moments earlier. “The instructions to set up your own code are on the inside of the door so whatever number combination you choose will be yours only.”

Agnes walked around another row of lockers to show Yuri and Otabek the bathroom and showers which were made up of individual and spacious stalls to provide privacy. It struck Yuri as a little odd, considering the nature of the event they were there for, but after another moment of contemplating it made sense to him. Some down time either alone or with Otabek was exactly what he was usually craving at the end of a night at a club like this one.

They went back into the changing room, the sparse lightning presumably an indicator to what they were about to walk into once they joined the actual party. Yuri was starting to get giddy again, a tingling in his fingertips that made his fingers twitch in anticipation.

“We have six different-sized rooms in total spread out over two floors, two on this floor and four on the first floor, plus our basement dungeon that consists of four joined rooms in itself,” Agnes began to explain again. “Our dungeon has a dungeon monitor for everyone’s safety. His name is Luuk and you will be able to spot him easily. His bright orange hair kind of gives him away.”

She was smiling fondly at the mention of Luuk’s name, a far-away look in her sparkling eyes leading Yuri to believe that she might have a little crush on him. Agnes managed to collect herself as quickly as she had drifted off though.

“Every other room also has a monitor. You’ll recognise all the girls by their outfit and shoes which are exactly what I am wearing right now,” she said, teasingly waving a perfectly manicured hand from her head to her toes. “The club’s safeword is _alligator_. Should you hear it from anyone, you stop whatever you were doing instantly, even if you weren’t involved in the scene yourself. Understood?”

Otabek and Yuri nodded in understanding. So far everything Agnes had explained were things they were already familiar with from other clubs they had visited in the past. The safeword was definitely not one they had heard before but Yuri supposed that was the whole point of it after all.

“Three more quick things before I leave you to get changed,” Agnes eventually continued. “First off, I am going to take your phones. We have a zero recording policy in place as you can imagine. You can collect your phones from me in the white room when you leave. Second, there are two non-disclosure forms for you in your locker including a list of house rules. Please read them carefully and sign at the bottom. Last but not least, your full entrance fee has already been paid so you’re free to change and go enjoy yourselves after a quick inspection from me.”

Yuri’s brows furrowed in confusion and even more surprise. “Who paid our fee?” he asked immediately, stunned by Agnes’s revelation.

“Chris did,” Otabek said, jumping in before Agnes could say anything. She only smirked and slightly tilted her head to the side.

Of course it was Chris. Why did Yuri even ask? Strangely enough, the first thought that crossed Yuri’s mind was that if this night turned out to be an utter disaster, at least they didn’t waste any money on it and Yuri had someone to yell at.

“I’ll leave you to get changed now. Once you’re dressed and you’ve signed the forms, please ring the bell above the desk over there,” Agnes said, pointing to yet another bright orange button similar to the one on the outside of the building. “I will come back to collect your signed forms and to assess your outfits to decide whether or not they’re appropriate. I think that’s it. I’ll see you in a few minutes.”

With one more blinding smile in their direction, Agnes left Yuri and Otabek on their own it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I forgot to mention any important tags/warnings in the notes at the beginning of the story, please let me know and I will add them accordingly.
> 
> To bookmark or subscribe to the series so you won't miss out on the other stories, and for more info about the series, please head on over [here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/841242).
> 
> I'm gonna go hide in shame now for actually uploading this story... Hope everyone who made it this far enjoyed it up until this point though! x


	2. Part 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's your obligatory reminder about the story's tags! Consider them before you start reading and keep them in mind while reading! So, this story contains:
> 
> _\- brief mentions of **underage sex** (no actual underage sex)_  
>  _\- scenes in a **sex / fetish / swingers club**_  
>  _\- depictions of **group sex**_  
>  \- **_voyeurism_**  
>  _\- descriptions of **BDSM practices** and outfits_  
>  _- **mentions and depictions of sex toys** including ropes, cuffs, gags, floggers, buttplugs, vibrators, feathers, dildos, collars, strap-ons, nipple clamps  & tassels, blindfolds, cock rings, riding crops, paddles, chains and a sex swing_  
>  _- **felching / cum kink**_  
>  _- **cum facials / squirting**_  
>  _\- mentions of **anal douching**_  
>  _- **oral sex, vaginal sex and anal sex** including **pegging** (between men, between woman, and between men & women)_  
>   
> 

Yuri was almost bouncing off his feet at that point, itching to finally get going and explore every hidden crook and nanny he could find in the building. He leaned down to pick up the rucksack Otabek had dropped on the floor earlier and started rampaging through it to find all his things.

“You know what,” he said as he took out Otabek’s things instead of his own, “I have more shit than you do so you take your stuff and I’ll take the rucksack and go change in the bathroom, alright?”

He knew his cheeks were already turning crimson but it wasn’t out of embarrassment, it was purely because of arousal. Just the thought of all the things he had taken with him and the look on Otabek’s face once he saw him all dressed up was turning him on immensely.

Yuri pushed Otabek’s things into his boyfriend’s arms and was just about to turn around when Otabek grabbed his hand and pulled him back flush against his chest. He didn’t miss a beat to crush their mouths together in one heated and very promising kiss. Yuri couldn’t help but melt into it, the feeling of Otabek’s soft lips and wet tongue dominating him just the way he liked it, completely taking over Yuri’s entire being.

Otabek broke the kiss as abruptly as he had initiated it. “Go,” he said and instantly began to unbutton his dark grey dress shirt.

It was so tempting to just stay and watch Otabek take off his clothes but Yuri knew what awaited him once they were changed into their more club appropriate outfits, would be even better, well, almost anyway.

Yuri was practically hopping away with his rucksack flung over one shoulder. He grinned widely as he walked into the big bathroom, a small area to the side with a row of lit mirrors indicating that it was a unisex bathroom, much like the changing room itself. The floor and walls were lined with black and dark red tiles, the same copper wash basins he saw in the changing room could be found here as well. Yuri was impressed with how spotless it all looked which was certainly a good sign.

He got undressed down to his underwear as quickly as he could. As Yuri stood in front of the floor length mirrors in nothing but his navy blue boxers, he got his hairbrush out and began braiding his golden locks into an elaborate braid to form something akin to a crown around his head. Everytime he made up his hair like that, he had gotten an instant reaction out of Otabek and Yuri was hoping that tonight would be no different.

Once he was satisfied with his hair, he opened his small make-up bag and got to work. Yuri wanted to keep it simple, mainly because he knew sweat was going to ruin his make-up sooner or later anyway. He settled on a winged eyeliner, a little bit of mascara to make his shiny green eyes stand out even more and a touch of nude lip gloss to accentuate his sparkling septum piercing. It was all he needed to drive Otabek crazy.

When Yuri took out the clothes he would be putting on, he couldn’t help but feel extremely overjoyed and even a little bit nervous. Otabek hadn’t seen this outfit before and Yuri had never before publicly presented his feminine side quite like this but he loved the outfit and he was absolutely certain that Otabek would love it too.

It didn’t take Yuri long to put it all on. Before he went back to Otabek, who was no doubt already dressed and waiting impatiently for Yuri to join him, Yuri looked himself up and down in the mirror once more. He had never really expected to see himself dressed like that, certainly not in front of strangers, but he adored the way he looked and if being an athlete in the public eye taught him anything, it was to not give a flying fuck about what other people thought of him.

Walking back out into the changing room, Yuri was pleased with what he saw on Otabek’s face once he spotted him.

“Yura,” Otabek said, apparently frozen in place where he stood by their assigned locker. “Just… wow!”

That was pretty much the reaction Yuri had hoped for. He made his way over to Otabek, his black high heels clacking away with every step he took.

Yuri marvelled at Otabek even though he had seen him in his knee-length leather shorts on a number of occasions before. Combined with the light and untied boots and Otabek’s now slicked back hair, and Yuri just couldn’t help himself anymore. He loved the way Otabek was basically the personification of strength and he found immense comfort in the knowledge that he was the one going home with Otabek every day.

As soon as Yuri came to a halt in front of Otabek, he definitely wasn’t the only one anymore who was hungrily looking the person in front of him up and down. Otabek’s hands soon enough reached out to touch, slowly sliding over Yuri’s exposed skin on his shoulders and down his lace covered arms. The long-sleeved, black lace crop top he was wearing was off-shoulder, perfectly drawing the attention to his defined collar bones which Otabek instantly latched onto with his eager mouth.

Otabek’s hands meanwhile went down Yuri’s sides, briefly touching the couple of inches of bare skin between Yuri’s top and his lacy skirt that went from just above his navel down to right underneath his buttcheeks. The skirt had suspenders attached to it in the front and the back, holding up sheer black thigh high stockings that made Yuri’s legs appear even longer than they already were. The only thing lacking completely was any kind of underwear. Yuri was fully exposed already, only the thin layer of lace from his skirt covering him.

There were a few loose strands of Yuri’s blonde hair falling out of his braided crown. They made him look so incredibly innocent, the perfect opposite to the rest of his outfit. When Otabek grabbed his ass and pulled him close again, Yuri’s laced chest colliding with Otabek’s smooth and bare one, Yuri let out in involuntary but not unwelcomed moan.

“I haven’t seen this outfit before,” Otabek whispered with his lips hovering just above Yuri’s. It sent a pleasant shiver down Yuri’s spine, his cock already signalling interest in what was about to come.

“I got it just for today,” Yuri admitted, his arms coming up to sneak around Otabek’s shoulders. He kissed him harshly, his lipgloss smearing all over Otabek’s lips in the process, making them as shiny and slippery as Yuri’s own. “I cleaned myself for you as well. Thought you might appreciate that.”

It was no secret between them that Otabek had a bit of a cum kink while Yuri could never get enough of Otabek’s mouth on his ass. Luckily for them, their favourite activities could be combined just perfectly which had been an added incentive when Yuri douched his ass before their came to the club.

Otabek gasped a little when Yuri told him what he had done to prepare himself for their visit and Yuri could feel his cock stirring as their groins were pushed together.

“You look incredible,” Otabek eventually managed to choke out without stumbling over his words while Yuri couldn’t stop brushing his fingertips over the short hair of Otabek’s undercut. “Do you have your collar?”

In all the excitement Yuri had almost forgotten about his custom made leather collar. He dug it out of his rucksack and handed it over to Otabek who put it around Yuri’s neck and tied it close. It was adorned with dark green crystals all around and a large silver ring in the front, although the collar was loose enough that it could be turned around his neck without it hurting Yuri.

Once happy with the way the collar looked around Yuri’s slim neck, Otabek got his own individual leather cuffs out of the rucksack and asked Yuri to put them around his wrists.

Before Yuri could add the final touch, Otabek held out the non-disclosure forms Agnes had asked them to read and sign. Together they quickly went over the rules that looked fairly standard and much like what they had expected.

  * _Condoms, a variety of lubes (silicone and water based) as well as tissues are provided in every single room at geheim._


  * _Condoms must be worn at all times when strangers engage in penetrative sex. The choice whether to use protection for oral activities is up to each individual, although we highly advise you use protection at all times. - >_ **geheim** _exempt themselves from all responsibilities should STDs or STIs result_ _from unprotected sex here at the club. Don’t be stupid. Wear protection at all times._


  * _The only exception to the rule are partners who came to the club together. You may or may not use condoms with each other. It is up to you but again, we do recommend you use them with every person you sexually engage with._


  * _Toys of all kinds and sizes are also supplied in most of the rooms. Please help yourself but make sure you clean every toy and surface properly after each use._


  * **geheim** _also recommend you clean toys and surfaces_ _before_ _you use them, just to be on the safe side._


  * _Disinfectant, paper towels as well as cotton towels are provided in every single room as well. Make use of them. Please dispose of used condoms, tissues and paper towels in the silver bins you will find throughout the house._


  * _Please keep in mind that you do not have to engage in any activity at all if you don’t feel comfortable in doing so and remember to also_ _give and get_ _explicit consent before you join a scene of any kind._


  * _Remember, our safe word is_ **ALLIGATOR** _. Don’t be afraid to use it if things go too far, whether intentionally or not._


  * _Our dungeon monitor Luuk and all the other monitors in the house are here for your safety. If you have questions about anything during your visit, talk to them._


  * _Most importantly, stay safe, respect each other’s boundaries and enjoy yourselves._



Other than that it was mostly down to formalities. The form didn’t have anything on it that Yuri and Otabek hadn’t read before, so they both signed their copies without hesitation.

“I have one more surprise,” Yuri announced before he dug through his rucksack once more. He pulled out a thin but stable silver chain and snapped one end into place through the silver ring on his collar and the other end through the one on Otabek’s left leather cuff.

“You really are pulling out all the stops,” Otabek only said as he tugged on the sufficiently long chain to get Yuri close again.

Yuri grinned mischievously and admitted, “Originally I wanted to get an even thinner one and attach your end to your nose ring but I figured that might be a bit of safety hazard.” He winked at Otabek which earned him a slap on his left butt cheek, the chain connecting them rattling through the motion. “I just wanted everyone to know that I belong to you, Beka. Only you.”

Otabek grabbed Yuri by the back of his neck and smashed their mouths back together. He bit Yuri’s lip so hard that Yuri could taste blood but it only spurred him on. He was panting by the time Otabek let him loose, his voice hoarse when he said, “We should get going before we end up fucking right here. I don’t want Chris to have wasted that expensive entrance fee.”

With only one corner of his mouth and one eyebrow raised, Otabek went over the two steps to the desk to ring the bell Agnes had made them aware of earlier, the chain connecting them allowing for the short distance.

In the meantime Yuri got their last essentials out of his rucksack, two shiny green adjustable cock rings, before he stuffed the bag and their street clothes into the locker. He quickly glanced over the instructions to their code before he closed the locker door, the beep indicating it had been successfully locked.

Just as Yuri felt one of Otabek’s hands on his back, Agnes came walking into the changing room, the same smile as before plastered all over her face but it quickly disappeared when she spotted them. The look she gave them spoke of absolute astonishment.

“You guys look hot,” she simply said, most likely stopping herself from whistling at them.

Yuri couldn’t find it in him to be shy or feel exposed even though he was fully aware of the fact that Agnes could see his dick. If he would feel uncomfortable about that, he certainly wasn’t in the right place. Instead, Yuri took pride in his body and the way he looked, standing up a little taller as soon as Agnes complimented them.

“You’re definitely dressed appropriately,” she decided, nodding along to emphasise her decision. “I just need your signed forms and your phones, and then you’re good to go.”

Otabek handed everything over and then immediately stepped back to stand beside Yuri. He put his right hand, the one that wasn’t bound to Yuri’s collar, on the small of Yuri’s back and urged him on to walk through the door Agnes was holding open for them.

“We’re open until 3am. Make sure you’re done by then,” she said, smiling at them as they stepped through the door. “Have fun, guys.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Links to some of the things mentioned in this chapter... Yuri's [skirt](https://www.honour.co.uk/black-lace-suspender-skirt-with-garters-1.php) (the top would be made out of the same lace material), Yuri's [stockings & shoes](https://www.honour.co.uk/black-sheer-back-seam-thigh-high-stockings.php), and the boys' [cock rings](https://www.lovehoney.co.uk/product.cfm?p=2589) (in case you weren't familiar with adjustable ones).
> 
> I know this chapter was a little short but it was a natural break in the story. Next one will be more than double the wordcount.
> 
> Again, if there are things you think I should add to the list of tags at the beginning of the chapters, please let me know!
> 
> Please leave kudos and/or comments (I live for comments so don't be shy) if you enjoyed the story so far! x


	3. Part 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, here’s your obligatory reminder about the story’s tags! Consider them before you start reading and keep them in mind while reading! This story contains:
> 
> _\- brief mentions of **underage sex** (no actual underage sex)_  
>  _\- scenes in a **sex / fetish / swingers club**_  
>  _\- depictions of **group sex**_  
>  \- **_voyeurism_**  
>  _\- descriptions of **BDSM practices** and outfits_  
>  _- **mentions and depictions of sex toys** including ropes, cuffs, gags, floggers, buttplugs, vibrators, feathers, dildos, collars, strap-ons, nipple clamps  & tassels, blindfolds, cock rings, riding crops, paddles, chains and a sex swing_  
>  _- **felching / cum kink**_  
>  _- **cum facials / squirting**_  
>  _\- mentions of **anal douching**_  
>  _- **oral sex, vaginal sex and anal sex** including **pegging** (between men, between woman, and between men & women)_  
>   
> 

Agnes closed the door, a bright pink one on this side, behind them. 

Yuri and Otabek found themselves in another corridor, this one as white as the waiting room they had been in upon entering the building, and the smells and sounds instantly violated their senses. 

The air around them was heavy, smelling like sex, sweat and perfume. The sounds of pleasure and pain alike making their way towards them were the first indicators of what they would find the further they stepped inside the house.

Yuri was about to go ahead with a last look at the pink door to his side but Otabek held him back by the chain on his collar.

“Do you remember  _ our _ rules?” he asked, his voice vibrating with seriousness instead of impatience or arousal. They had this brief conversation every time at a party or club like this.

Yuri would always answer the same way but he knew it was important to Otabek that they talked about it every single time, and to be fair, it was important to him too. “Yes,” he replied dutifully. “Always put a towel down before we take a seat anywhere, always make sure we’re both okay with someone else touching either of us  _ before _ they do, never go beyond your limits and always remember the safe word.”

“Which is?” Otabek immediately dug deeper. 

Obviously the club itself had their safe word but Yuri and Otabek had come up with theirs years ago. If either of them did take things too far at a public event, they had agreed they didn’t want to draw attention to themselves so they came up with their own safe word instead. In all the years they had been together, both Yuri and Otabek had only used it once, never in public. 

“Caramel,” Yuri said. 

Otabek’s lips curved into a pleased smile. He gave Yuri a quick peck on his glossed lips and then silently asked him to go along.

They had adapted some sort of routine after the first few times they went to a fetish club, unspoken instructions, rules and permissions. Yuri was generally the one taking the lead. He was the one who decided which rooms to explore, what to do or when and how they would fuck. It was all up to him and he loved the feeling he got just from knowing that. Even though he looked like the fragile prince, it was Otabek who relinquished all control in these situations.

Yuri began walking down the hall, his collar twisting around his neck so the chain connecting him to Otabek was dangling behind him. He was cautious and he took his time just observing. What he saw in each room did things to Yuri he never thought he would actually get aroused by.

Chris had told them that Thursday nights at  _ geheim _ were strictly for people aged under forty, so they would fit right in. Agnes hadn’t mentioned it again but the fact became clear as Yuri and Otabek slowly made their way through the building. 

It was a fetish club and therefore not surprising to find men and women alike strapped to tables, benches and chairs, and others fawning over them, biting, spanking, whipping, licking and choking them, even outside of the dungeon. Yuri finally stopped in the fourth room long enough to linger. He pushed Otabek against a wall and seductively turned around in front of him before he leaned back against him, his back to Otabek’s chest. 

Yuri’s gaze immediately wandered to a group of two guys and one girl, all of them probably in their early thirties. It was hard to tell in general but even harder to tell in the dimly lit room they were in. 

All the floors they had seen so far were PVC but the three people Yuri had his eyes on were on what appeared to be a mat. The girl had long golden hair just like Yuri but hers was open and still fairly dry and not sweaty. She couldn’t have been there for long. 

She was lying on her back with her legs bent at the knee and spread wide, a guy with pitch black hair, much like Otabek’s, with his head between them. The girl was running her hands through her hair, her back arching now and then while the guy obviously knew what he was doing. One of his hands moved up from her abdomen to her boobs to gently squeeze. 

It was strange, Yuri thought, to see how careful and even lovingly the guy was handling her but then again, a fetish club didn’t always necessarily equal pain. 

The girl’s eyes were closed, her teeth nibbling on her lower lip as the guy between her legs finally looked up without taking his mouth away from her clit. He kept licking her, his fingers pumping in and out of her pussy. 

His eyes went aimlessly around the room until he spotted Yuri and Otabek on the opposite side of the room, staring at him. Yuri could see the guy smirking, see how his movements suddenly slowed a little, and it was driving Yuri crazy with lust.

He grabbed one of Otabek’s hands that were resting on his hips and moved it further towards his groin. Yuri began to cup and knead his own cock with Otabek’s hand while his free arm flew up and behind his head tug at Otabek’s hair. Even with his high heels on, Yuri was still half an inch shorter than Otabek but it was perfect for him to just lean his head back against Otabek’s shoulder for support.

Yuri kept his eyes on the dark-haired man eating out the blonde girl. He was staring, he knew it, and the guy was staring back at him. Yuri started to grind his ass into Otabek’s groin, the low growls of pleasure coming out of Otabek’s mouth turning him on even more. 

There was another guy with ginger hair and tons of freckles on his red cheeks, who had been rimming the black-haired beauty up until then but when Yuri saw him getting on his knees and rolling a condom down his gorgeously thick cock, Yuri’s anticipation reached its peak for the first time that night. 

He turned his head and kissed Otabek on his warm cheek before he whispered into his ear. “Just watch,” Yuri said and immediately turned back around to watch the situation unfold in front of him.

Yuri felt the grip Otabek had on his dick tighten the second they watched the ginger guy finally enter the man kneeling in front of him. They could only stare at the guys’ muscles contracting, how they portrayed strength and dominance just as much as fragility and submissiveness. It was the perfect scene for Yuri and Otabek.

Ginger guy pulled back a little and grabbed the lube again. He drizzled a few more drops down onto his cock before he threw the bottle to the side again and pushed back into the other guy’s asshole. Quickly setting a brutal pace, the dark-haired guy almost instantly seemed to lose focus on the pussy in front of his face but there was a kind of determination written all over his forehead that told Yuri he wouldn’t let the girl down.

With both hands now, the guy with raven black hair made sure the girl’s leather thong was out of the way. Yuri saw him spread those lips with his fingers only to lick and suck the girl’s clit like his life depended on it, while the ginger guy kept abusing his prostate. The girl was aching, her mouth open but no sounds coming out. She looked like she was torn between wanting more and wanting to get away.

Yuri was only too familiar with that particular feeling.

All three of them eventually began to pant heavily. They were moaning unashamedly and Yuri knew if he kept watching he wouldn’t last much longer, even without having actually fucked or been fucked, so he abruptly grabbed Otabek’s hand and dragged him out the room. 

Yuri was quiet and didn’t say anything as they made their way into the next room but Otabek held him back just before they went inside.

“Yura,” Otabek said a little out of breath.

Turning around to look at him, Yuri would be lying if he said he didn’t love the obvious bulge showing in Otabek’s tight leather pants. He sort of looked at it as a reward, a confirmation that he had picked the right room and scene for them to observe.

Yuri and Otabek were both into these kinds of parties and clubs but it was easier for Yuri to actually find something that turned him on. Otabek seemed to be a little more… selective. 

Other than Yuri himself, it took a lot for Otabek to get going. He wasn’t aroused by everything that Yuri found sexy. Yuri even once jokingly said Otabek had higher standards than him but over the years Yuri had gotten a good feeling about what kind of things Otabek liked to watch and what didn’t do anything for him. Threesomes with two guys was one of the things that got Otabek all hot and bothered.

“You okay?” Yuri asked him quietly as he pushed Otabek carefully back into the wall of the corridor. 

He reached up and gently caressed the side of Otabek’s heated face. Yuri knew Otabek’s eyes were on him, already dazed and heavy-lidded, but in only aroused him even more.

“Yeah,” Otabek breathed out as his hands came up to Yuri’s waist again, grabbing harshly and most likely leaving marks there for Yuri to discover the next day. “That was… hot.”

Yuri smirked and instantly let both of his hands slowly wander down over Otabek’s broad and already incredibly hot chest, his skin smooth and firm, yet somehow insanely soft. With one hand, he went down down even further and cupped Otabek’s dick through his leather pants. 

A quick hiccup followed by a quiet moan coming from Otabek was exactly what Yuri had wanted. His lips were barely touching Otabek’s when he said, “Yeah, it was.”

Giving in to his own desires then, Yuri kissed Otabek as hard as he could. Their teeth were clashing and their tongues were fighting while their lips were essentially collateral damage. Yuri could taste blood but not enough to be worried. He was preoccupied with Otabek’s sneaky tongue in his mouth, licking over his teeth and exploring every valley like he had never done it before. 

Their hands were getting restless and the brutal kiss wouldn’t end. Otabek grabbed Yuri by his ass, massaging and squeezing his cheeks until it obviously wasn’t enough anymore. He went under Yuri’s lacy skirt through the thin waistband since the suspenders kept the bottom of it firmly attached to Yuri’s stockings. 

When Otabek’s perfect hands slid over the bare skin of Yuri’s ass, the chain hanging from Otabek’s wrist and dragging along Yuri’s body, Yuri couldn’t stop himself from moaning loudly right onto Otabek’s mouth. He grabbed Otabek by his neck and pulled him forward at the same time as he pushed his groin into Otabek’s. Yuri didn’t know what sensation to chase first. 

They went on like this for a couple of minutes, biting, licking, squeezing whatever patch of skin they could latch onto. It was heavenly but essentially something they could do at home without an audience. The whole point of coming to his party was to have an audience and to  _ be _ the audience. 

As soon as that thought crossed Yuri’s mind he took a step back from Otabek who instantly let go of him. They were standing on across each other, both of them leaning against a wall just looking the other up and down, chests heaving almost violently, as the chain connecting them hung in the air between them.

“Dungeon?” Yuri asked, knowing full well what Otabek’s answer would be but Otabek didn’t seem to be capable of forming any actual words. He only nodded in response and then eagerly followed Yuri down the stairs into the basement.

As expected the dungeon was completely black from floor to ceiling. There were no windows but Yuri could hear the faint noises of the air conditioning which explained the slight chill in the dungeon even despite all the sweat on everyone’s bodies. The rooms were dimly lit by only a handful of lights and fake candles in each one. The scarce lightning hid and at the same time exposed secrets and people’s innermost desires which was something that excited Yuri immensely.

They slowly walked into the first room of the dungeon and Yuri had a hard time deciding where to look first. 

He did spot the dungeon monitor Luuk who Agnes had mentioned before, a strange sense of relief running through him instantly. Even though the dungeon was without a doubt Yuri’s favourite part of every fetish club, it always put him at ease knowing that there was someone present who wasn’t there for the fun but rather to make sure that everyone else could thoroughly enjoy theirs.

Inside the room, Yuri and Otabek saw a woman who could not have been older than twenty locked in a cage on all fours, her auburn hair in a long braided pigtail but loose strands hanging out of it everywhere, sticking to her sweat-slick body. Her make-up was in ruins, eyeliner and mascara obscuring her blue eyes, lipstick stained all over her lips and chin. She was naked except for leather cuffs, similar ones to the ones Otabek was wearing, around her wrists and ankles which were tied to the bottom four corners of the cage.

There was another older woman behind the cage, a vibrator in her hand, who was reaching through the metal bars to tease the girl’s asshole. Four guys of different built and ages were standing around the cage with their eyes locked on the girl inside it, who was withering in overstimulation. They were all in various states of undress, all had their dicks in hand, pumping and stroking away, while they got off on watching the girl having her ass played with.

It was hot, no doubt. Not a scene Yuri could ever see himself participate in but hot nevertheless. 

As they went further along, Yuri spotted a bed in the second room, the first one he had seen in the entire house. It had a dark red bedsheet covering the mattress, a number of stains of various different bodily fluids already on display, but no duvet and only two pillows. It wasn’t the bed itself though that Yuri found interesting, it was the four people on top of it. 

Yuri wanted to stop, to take his time watching the scene unfold in front of him. He had no idea how long those people had been going at it but they all looked like they had been there for a while, their hair messy, the guys’ chest hair stuck to their torsos and the woman’s nipples bright red from someone or something rubbing them for quite some time.

There was an empty arm chair next to the bed, not close enough to indicate that whoever was in it wanted to be a part of the action on the bed but not far away enough to signal no interest in what was happening on it either.

Yuri jerked his chin to the armchair, silently telling Otabek where he wanted to go. He saw Otabek snap two towels and a bottle of flavoured lube from the cupboard near the doorway before they made their way over to the chair. 

Without taking his eyes off of the group of people on the bed, Yuri grabbed one of the towels out of Otabek’s hands and quickly put it over one of the armrests before he hastily unbuttoned Otabek’s leather pants and pulled them down enough so his already half-hard cock sprung free. Yuri pushed Otabek’s ass down onto the armrest and then crouched down between Otabek’s spread legs. 

Yuri’s heels gave him a perfect foundation for a solid stand on the ground as he squatted down. Without hesitation at all but with one seductive look at Otabek did Yuri take Otabek’s cock in his hand and teasingly licked the underside of it from base to tip. 

Otabek steadied himself with his hands on the other armrest behind him. Yuri knew Otabek was watching his every move, how his plump lips curled around that thick cock. He got a massive kick out of it especially when he began watching the action on the bed again. 

Yuri and Otabek were so in sync with each other, and most importantly so immensely in love with one another, that jealousy was barely an issue, at least not while they were attending these parties. Yuri had never made a secret out of his kink, out of the fact that he did in fact love watching other people have sex. It turned him on, it gave him inspiration and ideas for things he wanted to do with and to Otabek. 

Thankfully, Otabek didn’t really care how or where Yuri got his mojo running. All that mattered to him was that Yuri stayed faithful to him. 

In the beginning Yuri had felt ashamed, horrified even of disappointing and hurting Otabek, making him feel like he wasn’t enough for Yuri but surprisingly, Otabek had understood him and Yuri felt like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders when they had that conversation back then. 

Having a front row seat to see strangers fuck right in front of him always sent bursts of adrenaline through Yuri. It didn’t mean that he was longing to have sex with other people, quite the opposite actually. 

In all the years they had been attending swingers parties and had gone to sex and fetish clubs, neither Yuri nor Otabek had ever slept with anyone else. That was their one main rule and the first agreement they had ever made, one that was absolutely non-negotiable - no sex with anyone other than each other. They went to these parties to observe, not to participate. It was their way to explore, to see others do things they thought about trying out, to get turned on. For Yuri, it was and always would only be Otabek he would let get  _ this _ close to him.

As Yuri went on to suck and stroke Otabek’s dick to full hardness, he let his eyes wander back over to the bed. 

There was one guy with a slightly hairy, yet defined chest and steel blue eyes lying on his back, a young girl with wavy red hair kneeling between his legs, pegging him with what Yuri could only consider to be one hell of an impressive dildo. The man’s small dick bumped happily up and down on his abdomen as the girl kept pounding into him.

Otabek was big and Yuri had experienced countless times what that cock felt inside him but the dildo strapped to the girl, the one she unapologetically rammed inside the man’s ass, was certainly bigger than Otabek’s cock. 

The man’s mouth was full as well, with a young guy’s long and latex-covered cock. The boy had probably just come of age but he exuded a kind of cocky confidence that reminded Yuri of himself. His body was lanky but muscular, he was taller than Yuri which was obvious when he leaned over the man underneath him to push his hips forward and his dick further inside that mouth. 

The older man didn’t choke even though Yuri was sure the boy had hit the back of his throat. It was mesmerising to watch how the boy picked up the pace and how he seemed to be distracted nevertheless, torn between wanting to watch his cock disappear into the man’s mouth over and over again, and watching the huge dildo getting sucked into the man’s asshole. It was sensation-overload for him, that much was obvious, and Yuri could tell just from looking at him that the boy wouldn’t last much longer.

Yuri was smirking around Otabek’s stiff cock a second later, tasting the first drops of pre-come on his tongue. It was the sign he had been waiting for. With one last and exceptionally slow suck and lick around the tip of Otabek’s dick did Yuri lean back, his hand still leisurely pumping away. The instant whine that escaped Otabek’s throat only made Yuri smirk even more.

“Do you want to come now or do you want to keep playing?” Yuri asked Otabek, the teasing tone of his voice only causing Otabek to whine a little bit longer but he nodded eagerly to the last part of the question. 

“Good boy,” Yuri said as he pulled out one of the green rubber cock rings from the top of his right stocking. He put it around the base of Otabek’s dick, adjusting the slidable clasp accordingly. 

When Yuri stood up, he saw how wrecked Otabek already was. He could only assume that he had been watching the people on the bed as well, otherwise he wouldn’t look quite so  _ done _ from a simple blowjob, regardless of how amazing Yuri was at sucking him off. 

“Sit in the chair,” Yuri said, grabbing the second towel and laying it down on the chair before Otabek took a seat. 

Otabek instantly followed suit, his pants still open and his erect cock standing up proudly. 

Yuri had to hold himself back upon seeing Otabek like this. It had been his downfall many times in the past as he just wanted to fuck himself on that cock or bury his own in Otabek’s ass. It took a lot of self-restraint on Yuri’s part for him to not just do that. 

Instead he went up on the chair with his knees on the armrests on either side of Otabek. Yuri looked down at him, his lips slightly parted and already breathing heavily. Otabek was an exact reflection of him and Yuri loved to see how easily he could take Otabek apart.

Yuri’s groin was at eye level with Otabek’s face as he kneeled on the armrests of the chair with his legs spread. There were three metal bars in different heights attached to the wall above the chair. Yuri instantly held onto the lowest one, a firm grip on the cold metal giving him a perfect stance for what he wanted Otabek to do.

He didn’t have to say anything for Otabek to know what that was.

Otabek’s hands instinctively slid up the front of Yuri’s thighs. His fingers expertly unclasped the suspenders on Yuri’s stockings before they pushed Yuri’s lacy skirt higher up to expose his cock. Otabek was watching him, his hands still on his hips, and staring into his eyes, waiting for his reactions.

Yuri saw Otabek open the bottle of flavoured lube he had brought with them a moment later to slick up a couple of his fingers before his other hand came up to wrap around Yuri’s dick. Unlike Yuri, Otabek started with a cautious kiss to the tip of Yuri’s cock, his tongue then sliding along the slit because he knew how it was making Yuri’s head spin.

Only a second later the lube covered fingers wandered from Yuri’s balls over his perineum to his ass, squeezing into the cleft of Yuri’s butt cheeks. Otabek began to suck Yuri off in earnest, his index finger instantly pressing inside Yuri which he could do without any issues. 

Yuri was so turned on and relaxed that Otabek could have probably stuck two fingers in at the same time without any prep at all and Yuri would have taken them in greedily.

It was impossible for Yuri to find a good rhythm, too conflicted over what he wanted first. Otabek’s hot and perfect mouth and his slightly swollen lips around his cock was incredible but so was Otabek’s finger in his tight ass that was curved just the right way for Yuri to feel like he was going to lose his mind. 

There was so much going on at once that Yuri almost forgot about the fact that they weren’t actually alone. When he heard a girl’s long and desperate moan echo throughout the room, he couldn’t help but turn his head to the side to see where it came from.

The red-haired girl from before was still pegging the man on the bed in front of her but the guy who had been kneeling behind her, fingering and teasing her ass while she had been ruining someone else’s ass, was fucking her now. She seemed lost between wanting to find her own rhythm with the guy who she was pleasuring, and getting her own pleasure from the cock inside her ass. Her eyes were closed, her eyelids fluttering, and teeth nibbling on her lip. She was clearly enjoying the situation she found herself in as the guy behind her pushed her forward with a hand on her neck so he could fuck her even harder. 

The man on his back was still getting his mouth fucked by the boy’s cock and as soon as Yuri saw the boy’s hands wander underneath the girl’s body to grab and squeeze her boobs, he was almost ready to burst. With a determined but reluctant sway of his hips, Yuri pulled back and out of Otabek’s mouth. He was smirking at Otabek chasing after his cock.

Yuri let go of the metal bar on the wall and lowered himself down into Otabek’s lap. “I don’t want to come yet,” he breathed against Otabek’s lips before he hungrily plunged his tongue into Otabek’s mouth. 

They were kissing with a sense of want, primal need even, and Yuri basked in the sensation Otabek’s fingers in his ass still sent through him. He could feel at least two of those wonderfully strong fingers in him, gracing his slick walls and exploring his ass.

Yuri had absolutely no filter. He moaned loudly as he grinded down onto Otabek’s hand, their dicks brushing against each other, creating a very faint and fleeting kind of friction that Yuri so desperately wanted more of. He held onto Otabek by his shoulders while their mouths were still on each other, albeit not really kissing anymore. It seemed like neither one of them could think rationally enough to do that.

“Yura,” Otabek said quietly as soon as Yuri had buried his head in the crook of his neck.

Otabek had suddenly removed his fingers from Yuri’s ass without any warning, resulting in Yuri’s urgency to catch his breath. His forehead slumped against Otabek’s shoulder and he could feel a bit of lube trickling down his perineum, no doubt leaving some traces on Otabek’s leather pants, but Yuri still shivered when he heard Otabek’s voice so close to his ear.

“Give me the ring,” Otabek whispered, his lips ghosting over the shell of Yuri’s ear. 

He wasn’t ready to move much but Yuri still managed to dig the second cock ring out of his stocking. His arms felt like mush, his bones fragile and flexible, so it was up to Otabek to push him back up. Yuri barely collected himself enough to sit up straight, his hands holding onto his boyfriend’s shoulders again for more support, but he couldn’t stop himself from watching with anticipation as Otabek put the cock ring onto his dick before he adjusted it properly just like Yuri had done before.

“What do you want to do now?” Otabek asked just as quietly as before when he gently held onto Yuri’s hips.

Yuri shifted and properly sat down in Otabek’s lap, sideways, with both of his legs flung over one of the armrests of the chair and in the direction of the bed, before he pulled the thin fabric of his skirt over his stiff cock, effectively pushing his hard length down and covering it. He stayed quiet and only put his arms around Otabek’s shoulders, snuggling into him and pressing a brief kiss to Otabek’s cheek.

They sat there in silence, one of Otabek’s hands lovingly caressing Yuri’s neck and the other one resting gingerly on Yuri’s thighs. Their breathing slowed down and Yuri could feel himself feel completely at ease and… safe in Otabek’s arms.

The people on the bed were still going strong but as Yuri and Otabek kept watching them it became more and more apparent that none of them would last much longer, their rhythms getting unsteady, their breaths stalling and coming in irregular waves. The first one to come was the guy on his back, his cum spilling cautiously over his hairy chest. He was followed by the girl pegging him with the dildo who screamed so loud that for a quick second all eyes in the room were on her. The guy behind her fucking into her ass came next, his hips harshly bucking forward as he clearly filled up the condom that covered his cock. He growled deeply as he finally pulled out of the girl before, much to Yuri’s surprise, the young boy finally removed his cock from the older man’s mouth on the bed. The boy hurriedly pulled off the condom and then fucked into his own fist at a pace that looked almost painful but when he came with a much higher moan than Yuri had expected, the pure pleasure of relief washed over his face as he shot his cum all over the man’s and girl’s faces.  

It was so incredibly hot, although Yuri himself was not a big fan of cum shot facials but watching other people on the receiving end was still pretty damn sexy. 

He lazily turned his full attention back to Otabek as the strangers scrambled off of the bed. Yuri smiled at him, those deep brown eyes smiling back at him, before he leaned forward and kissed Otabek tenderly.

This now wasn’t about getting off or more turned on, it was just about being together, about showing appreciation and love for the other. They had been together for so long now and Yuri still felt himself fall in love all over again every day he got to wake up next to Otabek. He couldn’t imagine that would ever stop. 

Otabek happily engaged in the little make-out session. His hands were carefully gliding all over Yuri, over the bare skin and the lace covered parts alike, stopping here and there to squeeze and tickle. 

Yuri’s own hands were busy with Otabek’s hair. Very early on in their relationship it had become clear that they were both pretty obsessed with each other’s hair. Yuri had let his grow when Otabek said he thought it would suit him and Otabek had kept his undercut over the years because Yuri had once explained for a full ten minutes why he loved it so much. It was a give and take that worked fifty-fifty. 

They kept kissing without much urgency, licking into each other’s mouth, nibbling and breaking skin here and there. It was still very timid considering where they currently were but it was short breaks like this one that made it possible for them to last and enjoy the fun a little longer than some others.

When Otabek grabbed the chain on Yuri’s collar and pulled him forward harshly, things were quickly heating up again though. Yuri’s chest was arching into Otabek for the briefest of moments before he swung his legs off the armrest and put his feet back onto the ground. He stood up and instantly grabbed Otabek’s hand to pull him up and out of the armchair as well. 

Yuri made sure his skirt was still covering his hard cock before he stepped closer to Otabek and pressed himself flush against him, the lace of Yuri’s skirt the only thing separating their erections from each other. 

Otabek’s hands instantly came up to squeeze around Yuri’s waist, unwilling to let go of Yuri again but they loosened up when Yuri carefully took his cock into his hand and hid the tip back inside Otabek’s pants before he licked up his neck and whispered into his ear. “Let’s go find a place to fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, if there are things you think I should add to the list of tags at the beginning of the chapters, please let me know!
> 
> Please leave kudos and/or comments if you enjoyed the story so far! One more chapter to go... :) x


	4. Part 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go, people! I don't want to be stuck with this story any longer, so have the last chapter now instead of tomorrow...
> 
> If you've made it this far, you obviously weren't put off by the tags/warnings and lots of the things mentioned here have already happened but I am still going to mention them all again for one last time:
> 
> _\- brief mentions of **underage sex** (no actual underage sex)_  
>  _\- scenes in a **sex / fetish / swingers club**_  
>  _\- depictions of **group sex**_  
>  \- **_voyeurism_**  
>  _\- descriptions of **BDSM practices** and outfits_  
>  _- **mentions and depictions of sex toys** including ropes, cuffs, gags, floggers, buttplugs, vibrators, feathers, dildos, collars, strap-ons, nipple clamps  & tassels, blindfolds, cock rings, riding crops, paddles, chains and a sex swing_  
>  _- **felching / cum kink**_  
>  _- **cum facials / squirting**_  
>  _\- mentions of **anal douching**_  
>  _- **oral sex, vaginal sex and anal sex** including **pegging** (between men, between woman, and between men & women)_  
>   
> 

It was impossible to tell whether it was surprise or eagerness on Otabek’s part that allowed Yuri to step out of his personal space. He gently tugged at the chain to get Otabek to follow him and not just stare at his backside.

A satisfied smirk graced Yuri’s lips as they passed the bed that now had a new group of people on it. One woman with nothing but a pair of red sequined nipple tassels on her was lying on her back, her legs spread wide and a guy lying between them, eating her out. A younger girl was riding the woman’s face while an older man in heavy combat boots was standing behind the guy lying on his stomach, fucking his ass with no mercy whatsoever.

With Otabek on his heels, Yuri walked through the third room in the dungeon to get to the last one, the one that he had secretly been looking forward to the most. Experience told him that final room in every dungeon, the darkest corner of it, was always the most interesting one.

Goosebumps were already spreading over seemingly every single inch of Yuri’s skin before he even went around the corner into the very last room. The sounds coming from it were sending a welcomed thrill down Yuri’s spine.

He was familiar with the hiss coming through gritted teeth from someone whose ass or thighs were getting hit with a paddle, or the low and by a gag obstructed growl escaping someone’s throat whose holes were used as a fuck toy. Yuri knew the wet sounds of girls squirting and people licking cum and other bodily fluids off naked skin, leather and other surfaces.

He had heard it all before and it was getting him incredibly worked up.

As soon as Yuri finally walked into the room, his eyes didn’t know where to look first. His fingers were itching to feel Otabek underneath him again but Yuri wanted to get his fair share of visual stimulation to start with.

Yuri and Otabek walked around the room as slowly as they could, walking past all sorts of different scenes and earning interested nods and looks from many of the people they only wanted to look at, not touch.

On their right was a woman on her back, tied to a high metal bench. Her wrists were bound together underneath it while her legs were up straight, creating a ninety degree angle with her torso, with her ankles tied to ropes hanging down from the ceiling. It looked impressive, especially with the huge man behind her fucking her ass. The one thing that made it even more interesting to watch were the two feathers in the man’s hand teasing the woman’s clit. It must have been torture for the woman and Yuri loved the torn look of pleasure and despair on her face.

An assortment of toys and other bondage playthings caught Yuri’s attention next.

Him and Otabek had quite a sizable collection at home and they both loved to try them out on each other on a regular basis but they rarely used any in public. They knew how quickly things could get out of hand and especially how much aftercare a proper scene as a dom and sub required. That was something neither of them was prepared to go through with strangers around. It was too personal for them both, feeling as fragile and weak as they did whenever they handed complete control over to the other.

This was probably exactly the reason why they loved watching other people engage in physically and emotionally draining scenes while they fucked at a more leisurely pace.

Right next to the display of all the toys was a guy in a sex swing. He wore a pair of nipple clamps that were connected by a thin silver chain. The man standing in front of him, fucking his bright red ass, was wearing a leather mask that covered his entire head except for his eyes.

The mystery behind it intrigued Yuri immensely, especially when the guy turned his head and spotted Yuri and Otabek standing together. It seemed to spur the man on as he suddenly pounded into the poor guy in the swing with a lot more urgency.

It certainly seemed like Yuri wasn’t the only one getting a kick out of other people watching him fuck.

Yuri smirked, his cock stirring underneath his short skirt, as he kept walking along. He had an instant feeling that he found what he had been looking for when he saw a guy with a blindfold around his eyes tied with his back to a huge cross, his wrists and ankles bound to each corner with black ropes. He was getting spanked with a leather flogger and a riding crop by one woman in a red corset, a tiny thong and insanely high heels, and another lady in equally high heels, latex stockings and a latex body with a laced front that also appeared to be crotchless from what Yuri could make out.       

The guy on the cross was squirming with every whip and hit from the women, his upper thighs and chest sporting a number of bright red stripes and even some blood where his skin had broken from the impact.

Yuri didn’t realise that he was licking his lips until Otabek came to stand right in front of him, sliding a thumb over his bottom lip and pulling it down. Otabek’s face was only a breath away from Yuri then as his tongue licked over the inside of Yuri’s bottom lip and under his upper lip before he took Yuri’s septum piercing between his teeth and tugged teasingly.

With his cheeks heated and his lips trembling from the intimate touch, Yuri had to reach out. He gently held onto Otabek’s chin with two fingers before his mouth latched onto Otabek’s. The kiss was surprisingly tender, just cautious and teasing, yet open-mouthed.

It was over as fast as it had begun but it had lit that last tiny flame inside Yuri for his arousal to reach its peak.

Otabek still had his hands around Yuri’s waist when they broke apart and Yuri saw his eyes immediately flick over to something over Yuri’s left shoulder. He carefully turned Yuri around on the spot, softly kissing his neck once they stood chest to back.

Yuri didn’t have to search to find what Otabek had been looking at. He saw it right away.

Only a handful of small steps away from him, next to the man strapped to the cross and his two dominatrixes, were two chains hanging from one single hook in the ceiling. There were wide, red leather cuffs attached to the ends of the chains and Yuri urgently wanted them around his wrists.

“Perfect,” he said as he put his hands on top of Otabek’s on his waist, squeezing them tight.

Otabek chuckled lightly and nibbled lovingly on Yuri’s earlobe, saying, “I thought you might like it.” He then let go of Yuri, who immediately walked over to inspect the chains.

Yuri reached out for the red cuffs. He moved them around in his palms, checking out every seam and every punched hole on them. Turning around to face Otabek again, Yuri held them out to him and said, “Put them on me, Beka.”

He couldn’t hold back. Yuri just had to giggle in excitement. The build-up, the thrill of watching other people fuck, and the heated make-out sessions in-between were all big parts of the overall fun but in the end it all came down to their own final act of pleasure.

Otabek was careful, overly so, as he tied the cuffs around Yuri’s slender wrists.

“Good?” he asked, and Yuri gave the chains a hearty tug.

“Good,” Yuri confirmed, grinning widely.

Otabek smiled back at him but Yuri could see the undeniable lust in his blown eyes as well as they were looking him up and down. It was a gorgeous sight to see. Otabek clearly wanted this, wanted _him_ , as bad as Yuri did.

With Otabek completely distracted by Yuri in his heels, stockings, skirt and lacy top chained up in front of him, Yuri had to find his voice again to get Otabek to move on.

“Beka,” he said lovingly, “get your mouth on my ass.”

Not waiting another second, Yuri turned around and stuck his ass out against Otabek’s groin. Thanks to the length of the chain he was now attached to, he could lean forward a little bit to arch his back so Otabek had easier access to his ass.

Otabek’s hands went from Yuri’s shoulders down his sides and then over his hips to the back of his thighs. Yuri knew he was kneeling behind him then when he could feel Otabek’s breath ghosting over his ass.

Otabek flicked the suspenders that were still holding Yuri’s stockings to his skirt before he snapped them open. Pushing the skirt up and over Yuri’s hips, Otabek’s hand cupped Yuri’s ass in an instant and squeezed tight.

There was still some of the flavoured lube left in the cleft between Yuri’s ass cheeks from when Otabek was fingering him earlier but Otabek didn’t seem to mind. His tongue was licking over Yuri’s aching hole and sucking at the sensitive skin greedily while Otabek’s fingers dug harshly into the soft skin of Yuri’s ass.

The second Otabek’s tongue slipped inside him, Yuri basically purred. Otabek rimming him might just be one of his favourite things to do in bed, or anywhere really, because it was just so incredibly intimate and such a huge sign of trust. He certainly wouldn’t let just anyone eat his ass like that. It was something only Otabek had ever done to him, and as far as Yuri was concerned, Otabek was also the only one who would _ever_ get to do that.

While Otabek’s teeth were grazing carefully over his twitching rim, Yuri pushed back against Otabek’s mouth and moaned, his own pleasure mixing with everyone else’s screams and yells while they were getting choked, hit, licked, bitten and fucked.

Yuri was so close to losing himself in the sensations Otabek’s tongue sent rushing through him. When his eyes caught the couple on the metal bench again, he was eternally grateful that he was still wearing his cock ring.

The man who had been fucking the woman strapped to the bench was on his knees with her leaking ass in front of his face. Yuri saw cum dripping out of her hole, leading him to assume that the couple had come together since they didn’t use a condom, but then the guy rushed forward and began sucking his own cum out of the woman’s asshole.

That wasn’t something Yuri saw a lot, not even during these events which made it all the more fascinating to watch. It wasn’t like Yuri had never done that himself after fucking Otabek. Seeing another guy hungrily eating his own cum out of a partner’s ass was still sexy as hell.

Otabek must have picked up on Yuri’s slight distraction as Yuri felt some cold lube being drizzled on his ass a moment later, just before Otabek twirled him around and picked up his legs.

Yuri almost felt dizzy by how fast it all happened, especially when he had to look up instead of down to find Otabek’s needy eyes on him. He was held up by Otabek’s hands on his ass, lifting him high enough so Yuri could wrap the chains around his hands a few times so his arms were properly up above his head.

He loved the prickly stretch in his underarms but it was Otabek’s cock that almost knocked the air out of Yuri’s heaving lungs as he plunged into Yuri’s ass in one fluid motion. Thanks to Otabek’s skilled fingers and tongue, Yuri was sufficiently prepared and didn’t feel anything other than the more than pleasant fullness with Otabek’s big dick buried inside him.

As Otabek began bucking his hips forward while he held on to Yuri’s hips, Yuri crossed his legs on the small of Otabek’s back. One of his heels soon slipped off of his foot from the hurried and harsh movements with which Otabek was pounding into his ass.

The pace Otabek set was brutal, telling Yuri that he was very worked up already and eagerly seeking his release but Yuri wouldn’t let him get what he was after quite so quickly.

Yuri leaned forward, his eyes fixed on Otabek’s parted lips which were looking so deliciously wet and soft, and Otabek seemed to understand what he wanted immediately as he leaned in as well to capture Yuri’s bottom lip between his teeth.

They were panting into each other’s mouths, Otabek breathing right down Yuri’s throat as Yuri himself moaned steadily with each thrust of Otabek’s hips.

One of Otabek’s hands came up to the side of Yuri’s face, affectionately pushing a few loose strands of Yuri’s golden hair behind his ear, and Yuri suddenly didn’t know what was happening.

He could feel his eyes watering but he couldn’t tell why. He was stunned and overwhelmed by how caring Otabek was with him, even as he was fucking him in a sex dungeon.

Yuri thought his heart swelled at the simple gesture. He couldn’t hold a handful of tears back as Otabek instantly slowed down without pulling out.

“Yura,” Otabek whispered against his lips, “are you alright?”

Otabek then did pull out and carefully set Yuri down, giving him a chance to unwrap the chains from around his hands. He pulled Yuri close the second Yuri had stepped out of his other heel and set his feet flat down on the floor.

Yuri hadn’t used their safe word, not their private one and not the club’s one, but Otabek still seemed to think he should ask Yuri if he wanted to be untied.

“No,” Yuri instantly replied. This wasn’t about him being in serious pain or wanting to stop. “I just got overwhelmed. I’m fine.”

Otabek looked sceptical but he apparently accepted Yuri’s answer without asking any more questions. He did however kiss Yuri fondly, his hands on either sides of Yuri’s face.

“What do you want me to do?”

Breathing the words close to Yuri’s mouth, Yuri just wanted to finally give them both the pleasure they had come there to get. He was physically aching for it now, to be close to Otabek in the most intimate way possible.

“Take the rings off,” he instructed Otabek, “and fuck me senseless.”

With another kiss to Yuri’s by now swollen lips, Otabek immediately pulled the front of Yuri’s skirt up so the entire fabric was wrapped around his waist. He unclasped the cock ring and carefully took it off of Yuri’s stiff cock. Dropping the ring on the floor, Otabek unfastened the one around his own dick and let that one fall down beside him as well.

Once they were both relieved of the one thing that had kept them from their final reward, Yuri turned around again and leaned back against Otabek’s chest. He rolled his head once and then rested it against Otabek’s shoulder just as the tip of Otabek’s cock pressed past his rim and inside his ass again.

Yuri’s entire body was shivering in pleasure the further Otabek pushed into him. With Otabek’s hands on his hips, Yuri slowly pushed his ass back onto Otabek’s heavy dick. His arms were starting to sting a little but when Yuri felt a warm rush of air on his own cock, his attention immediately went there.

Much to his surprise, one of the women who had previously tortured the guy on the cross was kneeling in front of him, her mouth only a couple of inches away from his cock. She was looking up at him, supposedly waiting for his permission to suck him off while Otabek kept fucking his ass.

Yuri had never let anyone but Otabek touch him, he had never even kissed anyone but Otabek before. This was new to him and he wasn’t sure what to do.

Turning his head to the side so he could whisper right into Otabek’s ear, he saw that Otabek’s eyes were closed. He probably hadn’t seen the woman on her knees yet, so Yuri tried to get him to open his eyes.

“Beka,” he choked out, and Otabek instantly looked at him.

Yuri watched as Otabek noticed the woman on the floor, his hips slowing down ever so slightly, and then he looked to Yuri again.

“Do you want her to blow you while I fuck you?” Otabek asked, leaving the decision completely up to Yuri when all Yuri wanted was for Otabek to decide for him.

“I don’t know,” Yuri admitted, still swaying his hips a little and revelling in the waves of ecstasy Otabek’s cock buried in his ass sent through him.

Otabek tried a different approach by asking, “Do you want to try and see what it’s like?” Yuri was still uncertain but then Otabek added, “You can say no or stop at any point. You don’t have to let her finish if you don’t want her to.”

Maybe Yuri just needed to hear Otabek reassure him that this was indeed his choice alone. Saying yes didn’t mean he couldn’t change his mind a moment later. He always had the option to say no and judging by the fact that the girl didn’t just wrap her lips around his cock but instead waited for his permission, gave Yuri the impression that she could be trusted to get off of him if Yuri would ask her to.

“Okay,” Yuri eventually said but he directed his words directly at Otabek, not the girl.

Otabek nodded in understanding before he asked the girl to get him a condom. She leaned over and grabbed one out of the many bowls that were scattered around the room. Without breaking contact with Yuri, Otabek took the condom out of her hand and immediately ripped the wrapper open.

Yuri’s eyes followed Otabek’s hands as they went around to Yuri’s front before he rolled the condom onto his cock. Yuri briefly flinched at the touch but not because he didn’t like it, more because he was so sensitive from having worn the cock ring before.

He relaxed when Otabek kissed his neck and whispered, “I got you, love.”

Once the condom was properly on, Yuri saw the girl reaching up, thinking that she finally had permission to stroke and blow Yuri, but Otabek immediately interrupted her movements.

“No hands,” he said, his voice full of authority that left no room to argue. “You can use your mouth. That’s it.”

The girl nodded and said, “Yes, sir.”

Yuri was impressed, no doubt, and right then his chest swelled with pride. He loved Otabek, he loved the way he could so easily make other people do what he wanted without them even trying to argue. It was a huge turn on, not that Yuri could possibly get any more aroused than he already was.

“Relax, Yura,” Otabek whispered quietly into Yuri’s ear so only he could hear, before he carefully began fucking Yuri.

Yuri barely got used to Otabek’s cock thrusting into his ass again when the girl on her knees in front of him eventually wrapped her lips around the tip of Yuri’s latex covered dick.

She swirled her tongue around the head of his cock, pushing it into the slit before she pulled him deeper inside her mouth. She certainly seemed to know what she was doing as she began to properly suck him. Occasionally she pulled off and just licked his dick like a kitten, shyly or perhaps just teasingly, but more often than not did she suck Yuri like she really wanted to swallow him whole.

Yuri was choking out Otabek’s name when he could feel his balls tighten, the uncomfortable stretch in his arms almost forgotten with Otabek’s gentle hands on his chest, keeping him close.

Otabek’s moans in his ear were driving Yuri crazy. Knowing that he was responsible for Otabek’s hot breath stuttering like that was doing unspeakable things to Yuri.

Yuri had no idea how long they had been going at it but the combined sensation of the girl’s wet mouth around his cock and Otabek’s perfect dick in his ass soon pushed Yuri close to the edge. He was fidgeting, desperate for more and less friction at the time. He wanted to finally get off, he _needed_ to get off now.

“Beka, please,” he pleaded. “Just a little more. I’m so close.”

Yuri knew he was whining but he didn’t care at all. His body screaming for release was taking over his every thought and emotion. There was nothing more important, more urgent than that, besides Otabek’s pleasure.

Otabek’s hips began to falter a little but the girl in front of Yuri just kept sucking Yuri’s cock like she would never stop.

So close, Yuri was so damn close. He could feel the tingling in his gut, threatening to spill over. A handful of forceful thrusts from Otabek later and Yuri’s mouth went wide open but no sound came out. He bucked forward again, the tip of his spasming cock hitting the back of the girl’s throat while he finally emptied himself into the condom.

An incredibly intense wave of pleasure upon reaching his climax was quickly replaced with the annoying ache in his arms. Just as he was about to say something, Otabek growled loudly into his ear and dug his fingers deeply into Yuri’s hips. A fraction of a second later, Yuri felt Otabek’s cock twitch inside his ass, an inevitable sign that he had found his release as well.

The girl on the floor had pulled off of Yuri as soon as he was completely spent. Yuri hadn’t even realised that she was gone as quietly as she had disappeared. Only when Otabek reached around to his front again to pull the cum filled condom off of him, did Yuri notice that she had already left.

He didn’t waste another second on her though and instead begged Otabek to untie him.

“Please take the cuffs off, Beka,” Yuri said quietly, surprised by the fragility in his own voice.

Otabek immediately released Yuri from the chains. He threw one of their towels down on the floor and then held Yuri as Yuri slowly went down onto his knees, his legs and arms strained and aching.

Yuri felt cold and overwhelmed, slightly panicked even, when he saw Otabek walk away from him but just a couple moments later he was back, a bunch of tissues in his hands. Otabek cleaned him up carefully, obviously trying not to irritate the skin on Yuri’s ass any more than it already was, before he threw the lube-soaked tissues into the nearest bin.

Crouching down in front of Yuri, Otabek held onto him again and cautiously pushed him back to sit on his heels. He took Yuri’s hands into his and kissed Yuri’s wrists before letting his fingers wander affectionately over the red skin.

Neither one of them said anything, neither one of them had to. They knew each other inside out. There was no need for smalltalk when they were both still coming down from the events of the night. They stayed on the floor for a few minutes, just trying to get their breathing back under control.

Sooner or later, Yuri always began to feel exposed and the urgent need to just _run_.

When he looked up into Otabek’s beautiful eyes, Yuri knew he was safe though.

Otabek helped him up again and instantly pulled Yuri’s skirt back down to cover him up as best as he could. While Yuri bent down to pick up his shoes, Otabek grabbed their cock rings and then immediately wrapped an arm around Yuri’s waist to steady him.

Yuri had forgotten about everyone and everything else as soon as he had reached his climax. He had a tendency to zone out afterwards, only Otabek capable of getting through to him, so Yuri didn’t say anything when Otabek ushered him up the stairs and back into the changing room.

He kind of felt like he was still completely out of it when Otabek lead him into one of the spacious shower stalls before he undressed him ever so slowly, starting with the collar around Yuri’s neck. Yuri’s hands rested on Otabek’s broad shoulders while Otabek gently peeled every layer of clothing off of both of them.

The rest of their stay at _geheim_ pretty much went over Yuri’s head.

When they were back inside their hotel room, he couldn’t remember how he had gotten there or even how he had gotten dressed, although he suspected that Otabek was most certainly responsible for that part.

As much as Yuri loved attending these clubs, it wasn’t something they did on a weekly basis. It was too physically demanding and they could only handle so much.

Yuri eagerly snuggled up to Otabek as soon as they were lying in bed with the heavy duvet draped over them.

Otabek wrapped his arms around Yuri and pulled him closer so Yuri could rest his head on Otabek’s chest, breathing in the scent that he had gotten so used to over the years, one that he wouldn’t want to miss ever again.

Otabek’s hand aimlessly, yet lovingly stroked Yuri’s hair and Yuri couldn’t help but sigh, fully content with where he was and who he was with.

“Thanks for taking care of me, Beka,” Yuri mumbled into Otabek’s chest before he drifted off, completely exhausted but happier than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was... well, what was it, people??? Let me know if you liked this story! Writing this specific fic took a toll on me, not gonna lie, but I think I'm fine with the end result. Please do leave comments to let me know what you think about the story! x
> 
> Once again, if there are things you think I should add to the tags/warning at the beginnings of the chapter for potential future readers, please give me a shout!
> 
> The next fic in the series is going to be (sexy) fluff! I need some soft!Otayuri to heal my damaged soul after this story here... 
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](https://thesameoldfairytale.tumblr.com/) if you feel inclinded to do so. :) Until next time... x


End file.
